1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of storing substantial data that can store substantial data pertaining to integrating shape and physical properties in a small storage capacity so as to integrate CAD and simulation processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of high technology research and development, due to increases in sophistication and complexity, an enormous amount of trial and error has been necessary which increases risk of error in the course of technology development. For a country aiming at developing science and technology, it is very important to minimize these development risks and to achieve increased sophistication with greater efficiency of the development process.
At present, in the field of computer research and development, simulation means, such as Computer Aided Design (abbreviated CAD), Computer Aided Manufacturing (abbreviated CAM), Computer Aided Engineering (abbreviated CAE), and Computer Aided Testing (abbreviated CAT), are used for simulating design, work, analysis, and test situations, respectively. On the other hand, less commonly used simulation means include C-Simulation (Corporation Simulation) of continuous simulation, A-CAM (Advanced CAM) considering work process, and D-fabrication (Deterministic fabrication) providing ultimate accuracy.
For conventional simulation means such as listed above, object data is stored by Constructive Solid Geometry (abbreviated CSG) or by Boundary Representation (abbreviated B-rep). However, because CSG stores the whole data corresponding to an object as an assembly of fine solid models, the data required is massive. Thus, when installing simulation means via software, an enormous amount of data must be handled by the computing system, thereby resulting in a time problem even with the use of a high speed computer. Such large amounts of data take much time for analysis.
In the alternative, B-rep methods represents object data by boundaries; therefore, less data is required which is less burdensome on the computing system. However, B-rep has a limitation in that it is not suitable for deformation analysis because the interior of the boundary plane must be treated uniformly.
Furthermore, conventional data storage means divides an object into meshes suitable for analysis, and then applies a finite-element method to these meshes, as is required in heat and fluid analysis, large deformation analysis of solids, continuous analyses and the like. Consequently, although the results of the analyses can be displayed, it is difficult to integrate CAD and simulation methods so there is a problem in that each process of design, analysis, work, assembly and testing can not be managed under the same common data construct.
In other words, in view of the current state of Solid/Surface-CAD (hereinafter, referred to as “S-CAD”), there have been the following problems:
(1) Data can not be used commonly in different software applications because the technology does not provide for data conversion;
(2) S-CAD can not be used for simulation directly because it does not have internal information; thus, the generation of meshes is required; and
(3) S-CAD can not be used to study machining by CAM because S-CAD addresses only final shapes.
Furthermore, S-CAD has the following problems with respect to machining applications:
(1) S-CAD can not represent work processes. It is a method insufficient to support rough machining and process design applications;
(2) S-CAD is not suited to new machining techniques such as laser beam machining and high technology machining. Conventional S-CAD is suited only to cutting applications, and has poor accuracy with regards to numerical values; and
(3) S-CAD does not allow the selection of machining techniques when working with a complex material having different properties therein.